This invention relates generally to structures for supporting an equestrian saddle and more particularly to a saddle rack which automatically adjusts itself to any size or shaped saddle while preventing the deformation of the cushions or padding under the saddle that protects the horse.
In addition to supporting a rider, the purpose of a saddle has always been to protect the back of a horse and to aid the rider in maintaining a balanced seat and permitting him to shift his weight as required. By the middle of the 19th century there were many saddle manufacturers all over the world who were making various styles and types of saddles.
The foundation of every saddle, however, is the tree. Early trees were usually made of beech wood for lightness and were reinforced with steel. Today many trees are made entirely of fiberglass or laminated plywood. The tree must be sufficiently strong to withstand pressure and resist splitting. It is shaped to clear the horse's backbone and to receive the stirrup bars which are set in place and then anchored. It is also shaped to receive the leather and padding to accommodate the rider.
All saddles normally include well padded panels under the tree. These panels act as cushions for the horse's back and are normally divided by a channel above the horse's backbone to insure that the weight of the saddle and rider will rest on the muscle pads on either side of the spine. The cushioned panels require periodic care and maintenance so that they remain smooth and retain their shape in order to conform to the horse's back. This is particularly important for the horse's well being. However, it is often given little attention. It is not uncommon to see a saddle draped over a fence rail, a sawhorse, a detached door, a barrel or even thrown on the ground. This practice is not likely to break the saddle tree, but is can shift and distort the padding and scar the leather padding cover, causing much discomfort to the horse.
As competition has grown in riding, equestrian sports saddles have become highly specialized. They, moreover, have been developed to complement the sport in its various aspects, such as jumping, showing, racing, polo, roping, bronco riding, etc. Developments in saddle making in the past, however, were focused on the rider, such as forward or backward position of the seat, a deep or shallow seat, position of stirrups being long to allow a rider's legs to swing for balance or short to maintain a crouch position, etc. Thus saddle rigging is varied for each style saddle to maintain saddle position and balance on the horse's back.
During the period of adaptations above the tree, changes below the tree have normally been limited to the selective placement of the padding to help prevent chafing or bruising the horse. The saddle has always been an unforgiving, durable, rigid structure and its value to man has been immeasurable, but to the horse it has generally been the source of pain ranging from discernable discomfort to one leading to a crippling injury.
Today, many professional and pleasure riders purchase custom made saddles from saddle makers who will make a wire or plaster mold of the saddle area on the horse's back. This mold is a guide for the saddler to make a saddle which properly fits the horse. Usually considerations are also given to the rider's height, weight, and inseam measurements. No doubt this method of purchase has produced the most satisfactory results. In most cases, however, it is probable that the majority of saddles are obtained as an off the shelf item or are acquired from an acquaintance, the matter of fit being determined by trial and error. Padding is then added to stabilize the saddle on the individual horse. Although pads cannot fully correct any ill fitting saddle, they can certainly improve the fit of almost any saddle and thus should be well cared for.
It is only in the past few years that advancements in saddle making have benefitted the horse as much as the rider. The tree has been made stronger than ever but not as rigid. Moreover, flexibility is built into the support panels on each side of the tree, the theory here being similar to the principle of independent wheel suspension in vehicles. Thus one shields the movement on each side from the opposite side. In modern saddle making, it results from an improved understanding of how a horse's muscular system operates and putting this knowledge to use. The results are that more freedom of movement and less chafing of the horse is achieved and thus a smoother ride for the rider. The newer saddles have become lighter in weight than their predecessors because less padding is required. In endurance competition, they have made the difference between winning or losing and finishing or not finishing a race. Thus it becomes important to keep the leather covering over the padding smooth and free from bumps and hollows, since the saddle fit and the placement and condition of the leather covering the padding greatly affects the behavior of the horse.
While various types of saddle racks are generally known, the most common rack in use today is a folding aluminum pipe type rack. This type of saddle rack is sturdy enough for years of use but the support is devastating to the padding under the saddle. While they are readily available, they require no finish and only minimal assembly. Wooden type racks are also known and are readily available but still leave a lot to be desired insofar as its ability to protect the padding. The usual construction is of a non-conforming fixed saddle holder comprised of raw shelving grade type of white pine located on a stand which is inadequately braced or properly jointed for stability.
While it is possible to obtain a custom made rack for a particular saddle; however, these are limited to those who can afford to have one made or who have the ability to construct their own. Additionally, if the saddle is replaced, the advantage of the custom made rack is lost.